No dejes que te maten
by Apsaras Dhari
Summary: [One-Shot] Tras la fiesta de Ruby, una sombra de pesimismo se apodera de Louis, nublando sus pensamientos. Clementine teme que aquello lo convierta en presa fácil para los saqueadores, y hará lo necesario para sacarlo de ese estado. [Clouis] [Lemon]


**Antes del Rescate**

La escuela resonó y quedó suspendida en la vibración de las notas con el último toque de las teclas del piano. No hubo tiempo para aplausos ni para gritos de alabanza. Quedaron los abrazos, un pasado cuyo dolor se arrastraba desde antes del apocalipsis, los amigos reconciliados, y el recuerdo de los compañeros perdidos.

Precipitadamente los chicos de Ericsson se fueron retirando a sus dormitorios. Cada uno tenía algo específico en lo que pensar. Ruby acababa de darse cuenta de lo orgullosa que se sentía de haber serenado su ira, Willy y Tenn se sintieron héroes por haber superado obstáculos por los que otros chicos mayores se habían rendido, y AJ acabó de juntar el coraje que le faltaba para proteger a los que conformaban su hogar. Porque sí, había decidido que aquél sería su hogar.

Pero algo quedó flotando en el ambiente que no se terminaba de descifrar. Louis solía terminar sus canciones con una sonrisa en el rostro, pero en esta ocasión una sombra melancólica cubrió el optimismo de su espíritu. Una sombra que no pasó desapercibida para Clementine. Intentó difuminarlo, sonriéndole con sutileza, pero no recibió del chico más que una imitación de su gesto, cuyos ojos no lo acompañaron. Remordimiento, compasión, tristeza, decepción, preocupación. No lograba descifrar qué emociones estaban presentes, o si todas a la vez. Pero podían traducirse en una sola necesidad: no estar solo.

Estaba absorto, ido. Podía ver que luchaba para volver a un mediano balance, pero no funcionaba. Tampoco funcionaría en el futuro, porque una mente inquieta era incapaz de traerle la calma. Clementine temía que aquel estado pudiera hacerlo presa fácil para los saqueadores.

—¿Clem? —AJ la llamó—. ¿Ya vamos a dormir?

Estuvo inclinada a seguirlo para prepararse desde temprano. Después de todo, no tendrían muchas horas de sueño antes del rescate, pero la trémula figura de Louis, reticente a dejar el piano, la hizo dudar. Marlon sabría qué decirle, pero se había ido. Tampoco estaba Violet para traerlo de vuelta a la realidad. Fue entonces que supo que, si no se hacía cargo, Louis correría serio peligro.

—AJ, necesito que me hagas un favor. ¿Podrías adelantarte e ir a dormir? Yo te alcanzo más tarde. Es que hay algo que tengo que solucionar.

El niño quedó pensativo.

—¿Puedo ayudarte? —preguntó con desasosiego—. Es que pasan cosas malas cuando vamos solos.

Comprendiendo sus temores, Clementine se hincó para quedar a la altura de AJ.

—Oye, estará bien. No hay monstruos cerca. —susurró con complicidad—. Escucha, AJ. Vamos a enfrentarnos a personas muy peligrosas allí afuera. No sólo corremos riesgo nosotros, sino también nuestros amigos. Los tienen capturados y no sabemos lo que podrían hacerles si nos descubren.

—Los traeremos de vuelta. Estoy preparado. —dijo AJ decidido.

—Sí que lo estás. Eres valiente y listo. —dijo Clementine con orgullo—. Pero no todos han pasado por lo mismo que nosotros. Cada uno lo vive de manera diferente, y por eso es necesario que nos cuidemos entre todos para sobrevivir. Lo entiendes, ¿cierto?

AJ asintió.

—Tengo que hablar con Louis, para que no le ganen sus temores.

—Dile que no deje que el miedo lo domine.

—Bien dicho. Te veré pronto.

Con un último abrazo a quien consideraba su hijo, Clementine vio a sus compañeros retirarse a los dormitorios. A todos, menos a Louis, quien todavía no notaba que Clementine seguía en la habitación. Se limitaba a rozar las teclas con los dedos, como un niño jugando con la comida, sin probar bocado.

—Tranquilo. Nadie lo convertirá en leña. —habló Clementine, sorprendiendo a Louis.

—Me atrapaste, Clem. Creí que habías ido a dormir.

—Estuve cerca, pero prefería quedarme un rato. Te veo inquieto.

—¿Y-yo? Para nada... ya estaba en camino. No quiero perderme toda la diversión. —dijo Louis al tiempo que se apresuraba en bajar la tapa del piano.

Clementine ya esperaba que él intentase distraerla con esa forzaba sonrisa que esbozaba cada vez que había problemas. Era un buen chico; cuando los caracteres chocaban y la tensión aumentaba, cargaba los ánimos de los demás sobre sus hombros. Inventaba algún juego o decía tonterías, lo necesario para que volvieran a comportarse como familia. Sin embargo, le costaba recibir eso mismo que entregaba.

—¿Seguro que estás bien? —preguntó Clementine con ese tono que comunicaba una afirmación más que una duda. Louis enseñó una triste sonrisa.

—A veces eres aterradora. Encantadora, pero aterradora. No puedo ocultarte nada. —admitió Louis, pasándose una mano tras la nuca antes de voltearse a ver a la chica—. ¿Qué puedo hacer? Desearía ser un poco más como tú y evitar ser tan obvio.

Confirmando sus sospechas, Clementine se sentó junto a Louis, como aquella noche en que se besaron por primera vez. Casi se sentía que la casa volvía a llenarse de gente.

—Sé que es difícil, pero necesito que lo intentes. Ya quedamos pocos. Basta que uno de nosotros afloje para desmoronarnos. Apóyate en mí.

—De acuerdo, sin desmoronarse. Pan comido. —balbuceó Louis entre los nervios.

No funcionaría. No así. Sólo se estaba tragando el miedo, sin mitigarlo. Ella vio que tendría que usar otro método.

—Intenta quitártelo del pecho. Adelante, di lo que sientes. Te sentirás mejor. —lo animó Clementine, palpando su espalda.

Louis odiaba hablar en serio, pero no veía otra salida. Prefería intentar antes que quedar como un crío cobarde. Tomó un profundo respiro y lo dejó ir.

—¿Sabes de qué me di cuenta hoy? Que cada vez que toco esa canción hay menos gente. Los he ido perdiendo a todos. Intento no olvidarme de sus nombres, ya sabes, para no desaparezcan por completo, pero eso no los trae de vuelta. Y quisiera hacerlo. Sería genial que estuvieran aquí. —dijo Louis, haciendo una pausa para evitar que su voz terminase de quebrarse—. Necesito ser fuerte ahora más que nunca, porque... la única persona que me falta perder eres tú, Clem. Si algo te pasara, no podría soportarlo.

Esas palabras, tan sinceras y arriesgadas, tocaron una fibra sensible en los recuerdos de Clementine. Recordó ese sentimiento de vulnerabilidad que se apoderó de ella luego de la partida de Lee. Algo parecido a la angustia que vivió cuando la separaron de AJ. Comprendía ese paralizante temor, y por eso sabía que no podía dejar que dominara a Louis, porque no habría nadie cuidando de ellos en el barco.

—Eso no sucederá. Los traeremos de vuelta. Nadie morirá. Confía en mí.

—Clem, a ti te confiaría mi vida. Pero si te ocurriese algo malo, si llegaran a matarte... preferiría irme contigo.

—¿Qué? No hablas en serio.

—Ya he perdido demasiado, y tú eres lo más importante que me queda. ¿Para qué me voy a quedar? No. No pienso estar solo en este mundo de mierda.

—Ya basta, Louis. Cierra la boca.

De golpe, ella extendió las manos hacia el rostro de Louis y rompió su pesimismo con un beso. Fue un contacto sorpresivo, no sólo para él, sino que también para ella. Era un beso que los traía de vuelta, desde el sitio en el que sus mentes se encontraban, para no pensar en nada más que en ellos dos. Los brazos de Louis se cerraron sobre ella, sus manos se desparramaron sobre su cintura, moviendo la boca con una rítmica transición, pero lentamente ascendente. Cerraron los ojos en tiempos similares. Con una tímida fricción, sus lenguas se encontraron, al principio para experimentar, y luego a propósito. Lo hicieron de nuevo, una y otra vez, hasta hacer desaparecer el pudor inicial.

Fue ahí cuando Clementine sintió una invasiva energía concentrarse en su bajo vientre y descubrió que podía tener a Louis en la palma de su mano con un roce de sus labios. Un poder que sabía que tenía, pero que cuyos límites estaba recién hallando.

Luego de unos minutos, la chica rompió el beso, atenta a los efectos en el rostro de Louis. Se veía más desconectado del pánico previo, paciente, como esperando a que ella hiciera o le dijera algo. Y así lo hizo:

—No voy a dejar que hagas que te maten. Tú te quedas conmigo y te voy a hacer entenderlo.

Había algo que Clementine quería hacer, y mejor lo hacía en el momento, antes de que empezara a pensar demasiado.

Con un movimiento, la chica dejó su lugar en la silla del piano para sentarse en el regazo de Louis, mirándolo a los ojos.

—C-Clem, ¿qué estás...?

—Cállate de una puta vez.

Como un acto posesivo, Clementine se arrojó a los labios de Louis con una intensidad capaz de engullir cualquier sobresalto que hallase a su paso. Con un gemido ahogado, los nervios de él se transformaron en otra clase de intranquilidad. Eran las ansias de morder el anzuelo.

Ahí mismo, sobre las caderas del chico, Clementine se desnudó el pecho ante su atónita mirada. Cómo él deseó enterrar el rostro entre sus senos.

—¿Disfrutando de la vista? —preguntó ella tentadora.

—No te imaginas cuánto. —contestó Louis, asintiendo como un bobo.

Y cuando ella le guió las manos hasta sus pechos, supo que no había nada prohibido. Louis sonrió, inclinándose hacia adelante y capturando un pezón en la boca. Clementine emitió un quejido ante el sorpresivo placer, aferrándose a la espalda de él para no desbalancearse. Louis le atrapó las caderas y profundizó sus atenciones en cada porción de la piel expuesta; el cuello, los hombros, ambos senos endurecidos bajo su tacto. Y sin importar cuánto se acercara a Clementine, parecía que nunca estaba suficientemente cerca.

Clementine entrecerró los ojos, sin darse cuenta de que sus caderas se movían contra la pelvis de Louis, invitándolo a seguir. Extasiada, se alejó momentáneamente de su compañero para quitarle la ropa. Lo libró de la pesadez de su abrigo e inmediatamente después le siguió su camiseta. En un fogoso abrazo volvieron a recorrer sus cuerpos con las manos, volviéndose dependientes del roce entre sus pieles. Qué sensación de bochorno más envolvente y adictiva. Era un calor que no sofocaba, sino que avivaba. Alimentaba sus ganas de estrechar el ardor de ese cuerpo contra el suyo, y dejar que los consumiera a ambos. Si Clementine podía llevarse con ella esta pequeña parte de humanidad, podría hacerle frente a la muerte sin arrepentirse de nada.

De pronto, Clementine se apartó para hincarse en el piso, justo entre las piernas de Louis. Él tragó saliva, imaginando hacia dónde iba. Estaba en lo correcto, porque al instante tanto sus pantalones como su ropa interior se encontraron abajo. Los ojos de Clementine se iluminaron como los de un felino cuando tomó entre sus manos el miembro masculino. Tenía la certeza absoluta de que el chico estaba a sus pies.

A ese punto, Louis se había olvidado de lo que pasaría en unas horas. Ya no importaba. Nada importaba.

Ella se inclinó hacia delante, provocando con su lengua la punta del falo antes de tomarlo en la boca. Fue recompensada con un profundo gemido de parte de Louis, quien tuvo que sujetarse a los bordes de la silla para no perder el equilibrio. Ella lo sintió estremecerse, suspirar pesado, e incluso subir la temperatura de su cuerpo de un instante a otro. Clementine pasó a menear la cabeza, tomando más de él cada vez que su lengua se arremolinaba alrededor de su longitud. Se quedaba ocasionalmente un poco más en la parte superior, sólo para provocarlo.

Para Louis, tener a la chica de su vida complaciendo su cuerpo era tan ardiente como el infierno. Cada toque de su piel, ya fuera de sus labios o de sus dedos, enviaba impulsos eléctricos a lo largo de todo su sistema nervioso. Sus ojos giraban, la cabeza se inclinaba hacia atrás, y se dejaba envolver en ese torbellino hasta entonces inexplorado. Unos gruñidos esporádicos salieron de él antes de aferrarse a la cabeza de la chica con una mano. Estaba cerca. Ella pudo deducir que él se estaba conteniendo para evitar embestir su garganta sin reparos.

Así fue que, antes de que él se derramase, Clementine se apartó, sintiendo su miembro más duro que nunca entre los dedos.

—Tómame aquí y ahora. —le ordenó a su amante.

Obediente y casi hipnotizado por esa orden, un sonriente Louis tomó a Clementine de las caderas y la levantó para ubicarla sobre el piano. Desde allí, ella lo acorraló con sus piernas y lo guió para que entrase en ella. El primer contacto los estremeció a ambos. Apenas una intromisión, acostumbrándose al estregón, hasta que Louis se topó con una barrera que no lo dejó avanzar. No sin una fuerte embestida.

—Adelante. —dijo Clementine, preparándose para lo que venía.

—¿Tanto lo quieres, Clem? —la tentó Louis, susurrándole al oído.

—Sí. Dame lo que quiero ya. —suplicó.

Dominado por la lujuria, Louis se retiró casi por completo, ubicó sus manos en los muslos de Clementine, y volvió a entrar, atravesando el himen de la chica en medio de un fuerte gemido. Las uñas de la joven arañaron su espalda, clavándose en sus hombros o dondequiera que su cuerpo le pidiera. Pero al rato se sintió tan asombroso, que pronto ambos olvidaron el dolor y se dejaron llevar, disfrutando de la sincronía de los movimientos.

—Qué estrecha estás. Se siente tan bien. —gemió Louis, idiotizado.

Con el sudor goteando por su frente y nublando su visión, Clementine levantó sus caderas, en busca de contactos más certeros. Pero pronto no fue suficiente. Mientras más placer recibía, más quería. Insaciable.

—Louis, quiero más. —le pidió hambrienta.

De pronto, el chico frenó sus movimientos y esta vez quien dio la orden fue él.

—Date vuelta.

Clementine le dio la espalda a Louis, posicionando sus manos sobre la tapa del piano y viendo hacia la pared. Desde ahí, él la volvió a penetrar. La penetró duro y sin pausas, sacando de su amante los quejidos que cualquier hombre desearía escuchar. Y si despertaban a alguien, que así fuera.

Incitado por los eróticos sonidos, se atrevió más. Se propuso hacerla colapsar del delirio, tal y como ella lo estaba haciendo con él. Y mientras la embestía con ahínco, llevó sus dedos al clítoris de la joven, frotando ese punto hasta hacerla perder los estribos.

Ambos lo sintieron venir. Louis percibió las paredes de la chica apretándose contra su falo, contrayéndose, tensando ambos cuerpos. Lo supieron ahí. Iba a suceder.

—¡Louis! —exclamó ella, perdiéndose en el éxtasis.

Él la sujetó fuertemente de la cintura y la embistió con más fuerza que nunca, mientras los bestiales espasmos rebotaban en cada centímetro de su cuerpo. El clímax se hizo cargo de él también, y el nombre de Clementine se agregó a la gran cantidad de incomprensibles ecos que resonaban en la habitación mientras descargaba su semen.

—Clemen...tine... —gimió en su oído.

La fuerza en las piernas de Louis cedió cuando bajó de la cúspide. Se desplomó levemente sobre la espalda de la joven, besando su carne mientras los brazos recuperaban su vigor. Ambos jóvenes pudieron saborear la fresca sensación de haber muerto y renacido en un segundo.

Todavía respirando pesadamente, Louis hizo una pregunta:

—¿Te gustó?

Clementine rió con la absurda pregunta.

—¿Tú qué crees, gran tonto?

Reincorporándose, ella lo besó comunicándole su satisfacción, por si no le había quedado claro. Louis no lo dudaba, pero qué bien le sentaba oírlo. Así daba gusto volver a vestirse.

—Ahora ve a dormir. Descansa bien. Te quiero con esas mismas energías para darle a esos bastardos su merecido. —dijo Clementine, terminando de cerrar su blusa sin desviar la mirada.

—Lo que digas. Estoy listo. —suspiró Louis, con una sonrisa que no se le despegaba del rostro. A simple vista, cualquiera podía darse cuenta de que se sentía cien veces mejor.

Pero algo así no se deshacía así sin más, y de improviso Clementine sintió los labios de Louis besando su cuello por detrás. La chica sonrió, con ganas de prolongar su aventura, pero tuvo la voluntad de parar. Había una escuela que salvar.

—Louis, ya, ve a tu cama. AJ me está esperando. Ya sabes lo que pasa si no me encuentra.

—Está bien. Tienes razón. No quisiera buscarme un tiro. —accedió él.

—Louis... —llamó su atención tomando su rostro—. No dejes que te maten. Tienes que volver, ¿entendido?

—Fuerte y claro. Ya quiero repetir nuestra pequeña aventura.

**FIN**


End file.
